Broken Wishes
by Akirawr
Summary: - -Oneshot--Sequel to Broken Promises- Now Kagome is statue which sees over everyone in the village. This is the world through her eyes and how friends who lost their memories find their destiny. Inu/Kag


**An Inuyasha One-shot**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Broken Wishes**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Inuyasha Characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Hiiiiiieexxx!! Okay… I decided to write a sequel for 'Broken Promises'. I hope you guys have fun with this one too.**

**Summary: Kagome once again caught Inuyasha with Kikyou. But this time she had it. She runs to the well with an intention of leaving the Feudal Era for good. Inuyasha caught her right before she jumps. Their argument resulted in Inuyasha being slapped , sat and having his rosary ripped off and Kagome leaving the Feudal Era in the verge of breaking down for real after throwing the jewel shards away. In the end she came back to find her friends killed and Inuyasha manipulated. Inuyasha got killed protecting her and the shards scattered once more. After 3 years of travelling alone, she got all the shards thus she made her wish. Now she is statue which sees over everyone in the village. This is the world through her eyes and how friends who lost their memories find their destiny.**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Broken Wishes—**

**Kagome's POV **

_Ter-Thump Ter-Thump Ter-Thump_

That's the sound of my heart now. The heavy sound is due to the overwhelming power of the Shikon no Tama and the anguish I am always feeling. I can see my friends but unable to touch them. I can see Inuyasha and Kikyou always. He no longer recognized me. If tears could still leak out of my eyes instead of that meagre tear which is 'leaking' out of my eye, I would have cried till morning.

The villagers had shifted me from in front of Kaede's hut, which was my original place, to under the Go-Shinboku where I could see the well. Not only that, due to my wish, I could see the villager just by thinking of it. I could oversee everything without having to move there myself.

Everyday, Kaede would come to me with a bunch of flowers in her hands. He would always place it under my feet and talk to me till evening, the time for children like her to go home. Kikyou would be the one who would come and ask Kaede to leave. Her gaze would linger at me for a while, showing sadness. It was as if she could actually feel what I feel.

Today it was different. Instead of Kaede, Kikyou came to me with a bunch of blossomed flowers. She then placed it gingerly on my feet and sat beside me, looking up at the sky. Her face held peace and serenity which I had never seen before. The Kikyou I used to know had only hatred and loath showed clearly on her face. It was obvious that my wish was for the best for her. She then diverted her attention to me.

"Kagome-sama…" she started. I was shocked. To be addressed in such an important way was still alien to me. The only one who would call me that was Miroku.

Miroku…

He probably be in his village, drinking and playing with woman or probably travelling around, cheating people for free meals and hospitality. I could laugh at that thought, if my mouth was not made out of crystal. Kikyou looked at me as if expecting an answer. She laughed slightly and looked down at her feet, smiling to herself.

"Kaede could not come today. She has fallen sick," she said. I knew. After all, I could see everyone and everything in the village. Currently, Kaede is asleep in her hut, breathing rather haggardly. She probably has a high fever due to her flushed face. I merely smiled to myself and looked at Kikyou. She looked so worried and somehow much more carefree. Last time she was tied down due to her responsibilities as the Shikon no Tama protector. Now that I am forever the protector, she no longer has such heavy responsibility.

"I met a Hanyou named Inuyasha today, Kagome-sama," Kikyou said, her voice filled with shyness. Ah… Inuyasha… The name which I have been avoiding for all my years as a statue. He who loves me but forgets. It really hurts something when I see him wandering around the forest, looking at me with confused eyes and sometimes just sitting beside me. To him, I probably was just a normal statue which the villagers carved out to create some myth. Sometimes, he would touch the Shikon no Tama and my face. I could see nothing but cold hatred in his eyes.

Of course he would feel hatred. I am the one who stripped him from the Shikon no Tama. He had been an outcast for all his life. He could become full demon with the Shikon no Tama.

"He seems nice, Kagome-sama… But he's a half-demon. Mikos are not supposed to fall for demons, Kagome-sama," Kikyou said timidly. I could almost scoff. Who said that mikos can't fall for demons? Isn't she a miko and didn't she fall for a demon? I could clearly see the blush on Kikyou's face as she continued to talk about Inuyasha,

"He is very strong. He saved me once from a demon. He isn't like other demons who ill people ruthlessly. It was as if he likes being with Humans. Is it allowed to fell how I feel, Kagome-sama?" Kikyou asked as she looked up at me. I could not contain it. I let out a soft giggle. Whoever touches me could hear whatever I say. Kikyou jumped at my giggle.

"Kagome-sama! You can talk?!" she asked, her voice slightly filled with surprise.

'_Of course I can speak, Kikyou-chan. This statue is the passage to my soul, no? Thus whoever touches me can hear me,"_

It has been ages since I talked to someone else instead of Kaede. It felt refreshing. I then wiled the winds around me to blow gently, causing Kikyou's hair to sway. She closed her eyes as she savours the breeze.

"Kagome-sama, does Kaede know you can speak?" Kikyou asked as she looked at me with questioning eyes. I did not know Kikyou could be this cute!

"_Yes, she does. Everyday she comes to me and speaks of her day. It is very entertaining,"_

"I have so many questions to ask you, Kagome-sama. May I ask them?" Kikyou asked. She was as curious as a cat. She really is cute without all that hate and loath she felt last time. She may be a bit quiet but when alone, she really does have her cute side. I said a soft 'Yes' which was slightly coated with laughter.

"Who are you really, Kagome-sama? How old were you when you turned into a statue? Why did you become a statue? Can the Shikon no Tama really grant your wish? Don't you ever feel lonely? How does it feel to be a statue? How…" she stopped talking at my laugh. She then realized that she had been talking to herself. I merely gave her a small laugh. I then wiled myself to come out of the statue for a while.

Kikyou was shock to see me appearing in front of her as a spirit, instead of a statue. I smiled at her and sat beside her, by my feet.

"_It's much more natural talking to you like this. It is pretty awkward to talk to a statue, no?"_

I laughed softly at my own comment. She gave me a small, timid smile as she looked at me in the eyes. Her bright eyes kind of reminds me of me when I was still alive. She looked so much like me now. Free of responsibilities and filled with only love.

"_All right… I shall answer all your questions now… I really am Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Tama protector. My soul lives for only the Shikon no Tama and the safety of the village. I was only a young age of 19 when I turned into a statue. My friends died due to my stupidity thus I had to search for the shards on my own. Once the Shikon no Tama shattered into millions of shards. We almost had it when I had an argument with a certain Hanyou friend of mine…" _at that point Kikyou interrupted me

"Hanyou, Kagome-sama? You had a Hanyou friend?" Kikyou asked. She then realized that she had interrupted my speech. She blushed and bowed her head. I merely laughed and nodded.

"_Yes… I did have a Hanyou friend. I ran away from them for 3 whole months only to find my friends almost dead and the Hanyou being manipulated by the evil Naraku. Naraku was the one who collected most of the Shikon no Kakera and tainted it. In the end, after killing Naraku and gathering all the shards, I made my wish which involved me being a statue. That answers your next question of whether the Shikon can really grant wishes. The wishes granted are those which are not selfish. Only one with a pure heart and intention could wish on the Shikon. I never felt lonely as Kaede would always come to me everyday, without fail. How does it feel to be a statue? It feels… heavy,"_

Kikyou nodded at my answers. She looked rather sad at the answers I gave her. I did not realize that the intensity of my sadness was so strong that it was being sent out in vibes and waves surrounding the statue. The sadness had caused some of the birds and animals nearby to gather round and mourn around me. I gave them a sad smile and looked at Kikyou. She was in thought once more. I could obviously see in her eyes that she had many other questions to ask. I gave her a small smile and slowly took her hand into both of mine. She was rather shock to feel that my hands were ice cold.

"Kagome-sama… Is it allowed to fall in love with a Hanyou?" Kikyou asked me. I looked at her with a small yet sad smile.

"_Yes…" _

Instantly Kikyou found something amiss from me. She looked at me with sad eyes which was both questioning and comforting. I merely gave her a small giggle and looked away. I did not need someone to feel what I feel. Kikyou just looked down at her hands.

"What happened between you and that Hanyou, Kagome-sama?" Kikyou asked. Her question was filled with innocence and curiosity. I thought of Inuyasha at her question. His lonely eyes which were at the same time accusing. His scowl when he looked upon my statue and the Shikon no Tama I had around my neck. Somehow, as I was thinking, tears started to drip from my eyes. For the first time since I turned into a statue, I was crying. My eyes were slightly down as I looked at the ground in front of me. Kikyou looked at me and noticed the tears flowing down my eyes. She panicked.

"Ah… Kagome-sama… I did not mean to make you cry," Kikyou said. I merely smiled and shook her head. I looked at her with the same teary eyes.

"_The Hanyou I loved… died"_

I saw Kikyou giving a small cry of anguish. I know she could feel the vibes of anguish which was coming out of my soul. I could hardly feel anything but anguish as I knew that my friends would no longer recognize me and that the fact that I would be a lonely statue for the rest of the world. I sighed and stood up. I looked at Kikyou with tired eyes.

"_I am going back into the statue to sleep. Come again when you have the time Kikyou-chan. I will be looking forward to your visit,"_

With that I closed my eyes and went back into the cold hard statue. I looked at Kikyou. She looked at me and stood up. She gave me a small smile and bowed. She then left without another word said. As she walked away, I waved goodbye to her, like I did to Kaede every time she left, I stopped waving and sighed. I closed my eyes and went back to my sleep until tomorrow, when Kaede would come to visit me.

oOo

The night sky was really dark. I could see millions of stars sprinkled across the piece of velvet. It was so beautiful with he moon illuminating half of it. I woke up due to a baby's cries in the village. Now I could no longer sleep. I was wide awake, alert for any danger. Suddenly the bush in front of me rustled. I looked at the bush warily. I released some of my miko aura. Some was an understatement. My aura was practically illuminating the whole clearing like the moon. Suddenly Inuyasha popped out of the bush, his clothes filled with leaves and twigs. His hair was slightly messy as he walked into the clearing. He looked rather guarded. It was as if he was somewhat afraid of my aura.

"Keh, what is wrong with this idiotic statue? Releasing such a large amount of miko aura. Does it think I am an enemy?" Inuyasha growled out. I laughed softly. Since Inuyasha was not touching me, he could only feel the wind which came with the giggle. I contained back my aura and relaxed as Inuyasha walked rather cautiously towards me. He was sniffing something beneath my feet. I looked down and noticed the flowers. Ah… Kikyou's scent. That must be what he is sniffing. I watched him sadly as he sat on the platform. He then read the plague. Or… Can he read?

"Kagome Higurashi, the protector of the Shikon no Tama for eternity," Inuyasha read. I wanted to scoff badly. Talk about him being obvious. He then took the bunch of flowers and sniffed it.

"This smell like Kikyou… Was she here, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. I wanted to hit him so badly. Who was he talking to so casually? He doesn't even know me. He then placed the flowers back on my feet and sighed.

"But there is another scent lingering here. Somewhat like vanilla and jasmine… Who was with Kikyou just now?" Inuyasha pondered loudly. I then decided to reveal myself.

"_It was me,"_

I almost laughed at his response. At the very sound of my voice, he jumped straight up to his feet, ready to kill whoever had answered him. Too bad, he actually severed the connection we had thus he could no longer hear me. He then relaxed only a bit and looked at me with accusing eyes. His gaze then lingers on the Shikon no Tama. He then reached out and touched it gingerly. Since the jewel sat on my collarbone, it was pretty near my female assets. Thus I gave a loud cough.

"_What the hell are you touching?" _

Inuyasha pulled his hand away, once more severing the connection we had. His face was that of pure shock and disbelief. Who would not have the same reaction as him? A statue talking to you would be really freaky. He then poked my face warily. If I still had veins, one would be popping on my head. As soon as his hand touched my skin, I yelled at him.

"_Can you please stop jabbing me?! It really hurts!!!!" _

Immediately he pulled his hand away. I laughed at his reaction. He then gave me a glare and sat on the platform.

"Keh… A talking statue. My life cannot get any weirder," Inuyasha said. I could only laugh. I then wiled myself out of the statue and stood in front of Inuyasha. I gave him a wary look and sat on my 'feet'. Inuyasha gave me a glance and then he started to stare at me.

"_Yes?"_

He 'Keh'ed once more and looked away, a tinge of pink decorating his cheek. I merely laughed at his reaction. It was really refreshing to actually speak someone you know, but sadly, he does not remember who I am. He then glanced at the Shikon no Tama sadly. I could see his wish in his eyes and it showed that he was getting desperate. He either wanted to become full demon or full human for Kikyou. I could venture a guess that it was the second one. Seeing how Kikyou is so shy talking about Inuyasha, they would be a couple pretty fast. I could only give a sad sigh and looked at the forest in front of me. I wish I could venture out from her but sadly, I am stuck where the statue is unless danger arrives.

"_Do you want to be a Full demon or a Full human, Inuyasha?"_

Inuyasha looked pretty surprised at my question.

"What? Of course I want to be a full demon. Being half demon is not really that nice," Inuyasha stated. I gave a small smile. I still remember when Inuyasha told me of his childhood. How he was teased and taunted for being a hanyou, a mix between the two and does not belong to either. It really hurts me to see that he was unhappy at this new world. When she was still with him, at least he looked like he was having fun and not regretting everyday of his life. I then thought of a brilliant idea.

"_Shall I show you what happens when a half-demon turns into a full blooded demon?"_

Inuyasha looked at me in disbelief. He was probably shocked that I know of such a thing. I merely laughed and looked up.

"_I once fell in love with a very stubborn and hot-headed hanyou. He had his father's sword and without the sword or his sheath, he would change into a full demon. He loses his mind and sometimes does not recognize between friend and foe. Do you want to see one of his many transformations?"_

Inuyasha looked somewhat interested. He gave a hesitant nod and looked at me. I motioned for his claw. He raised one of his brows and gave me his right one. I then placed his claws on my head and closed my eyes.

"_Close your eyes,"_

Inuyasha did as I told him to. I was pretty much surprised. Maybe since I am of a higher power than him? I am obviously a person of importance. The Protector of the Shikon no Tama is much more important the other priest and mikos in the villages. Then I sighed and tapped the power in me.

"_Shikon no Tama, show this boy my memories,"_

oOo

**Inuyasha's POV **

"_Shikon no Tama, show this boy my memories," _

Almost instantly my eyes were flooded by a bright pink light. It may be closed but the light was protruding in it. Then my mind started to fill with words and thoughts, obviously Kagome's. Something about this woman intrigues me. She seems so secretive, being a statue all these while. She probably had seen me come here so many times. I was obviously intrigued at the Shikon no Tama. Rumours said that that jewel could grant any wish. Then suddenly my eyes stopped seeing bright lights and landed on a battlefield.

Demon bones the size of me littered everywhere. A few metres from where I, or Kagome in that sense, was standing were…well… someone which looked awfully lot like me. His eyes were bloodshot red and his pupils were greenish black. He also got a purple stripe on each cheek. His fangs were poking out of his upper lip which was stretched in a disgusting snarl. His claws were bloodied. He was not wearing any shirt. All he was wearing was a fire rat hakama. It looked exactly like mine. He was currently slaughtering more demons. I was getting a bit confused. Why would Kagome have a memory of me? To add up on my surprise, Kagome did not feel any fear but only sadness. Soon he stopped, sitting on the floor, panting and looking at his hands.

"Inuyasha…" I said. My mouth moved on my own accord. I have to remember that this is not my body but currently it is Kagome's. But wait… Did she just say my name? It was too weird. Someone which looks like me and has the same name as me. I walked towards him slowly. I could not even feel a single speck of fear from Kagome. Is this woman crazy? That hanyou just turned into a full demon and she was not even afraid of him. I was still walking towards him. His eyes then pierced through mine. I could feel the fear from me but not from her. It was as if she could not feel anything but sadness for him.

"Don't come near me," he said. But I continued walking towards him. Talk about stubborn. She obviously wanted to die. She then ran and hugged the hanyou.

"I am glad you're okay!" I cried. Suddenly the image turned into that of in a castle. I was hung up somewhere with spells on my wrists and branches on my ankles. I had no way of escaping as I saw the same hanyou losing himself. His eyes turned from amber to white. In front of him was a woman, with a golden mirror. She was obviously controlling the demon in him. Her hair was black with green highlights. Her eyes a scary green and her lips too were a poison green.

"No, you must not transform!" I shouted. But it was no use. The Inuyasha in the mirror turned into a hanyou instead of a full demon. He was growling. It was if he did not want it to happen. I looked at him suffer slowly. I could only feel hurt from Kagome. She was hurting at his pain. This girl understands the hanyou in a completely different level. Kaguya, the woman, laughed.

"This is your real nature. Become a true youkai as you wish. Seal your human blood within this mirror forever!" Kaguya said. I gasped.

"What would that mean?" a kitsune with amazingly bright orange hair and green eyes said. The man beside him groaned in pain for a second and looked up. He has short black hair which was tied in a low ponytail and his eyes were dark grey.

"It means that once he turns into a true youkai, he will never be able to revert to his hanyou form," he said. He got a 'what?' from the kitsune beside him.

"But, Inuyasha should be able to stop himself from transforming," a woman said. She had dark brown hair and a rather large weapon for my liking.

"This is the world within the mirror. It could be that his darkness is stronger here," the man said.

"So, you're saying that he's just a violent monster?" the kitsune asked filled with fear. The man merely agreed. The woman then grabbed her weapon and started to throw the weapon towards Kaguya.

"If I smash the mirror, It'll stop!" she shouted. Instead a tentacle like thing attacked her. Her brother tried to help but he too was brought down. The tentacle turned into wood. The kitsune then ran towards me. The kitsune tried to free me but he got hit by the spells.

The man, monk, appeared in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, get a hold of yourself. Do you intend to sell you soul to Kaguya and forget about us?" he asked. But Inuyasha merely growled out loud and attacked him. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"That is how it should be. You can gain true freedom once you free the power of darkness," Kaguya said. The man was on the floor, panting in pain.

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha is still hesitating. But we cannot do anything Only you can stop him. I've never wanted the Kazaana as badly as I do right now." the man said. The Inuyasha in the mirror gained black hair. Inuyasha screamed as his eyes turned bloodshot red. Stripes had appeared on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha, no! NOO!!!" I screamed. The Shikon no Kakera on my neck glowed.

"Shikon no Kakera…?" I turned towards the kitsune, "Shippou-chan please, Take my Shikon no Kakera," The kitsune, Shippou complied. AS he was climbing up my body, I said, "Throw them straight at me,"

The Human Inuyasha in the mirror started to open his eyes halfway. Shippou then threw the shards at me. The spell attacked mercilessly as I fought against the restrains. I managed to get free and ran towards the growling Inuyasha. I was bewildered. Is this woman crazy? That full demon will slice her to bits for sure!

"Stop it. Please don't transform!" I shouted but Inuyasha merely growled more. His green pupils started to appear. I looked up at him.

"Inuyasha…"

"Whatever you do will be useless. What's left of his human heart has been completely sealed in this mirror," Kaguya said as the human Inuyasha in the mirror opened his eyes fully. "He will never be able to revert to his hanyou form,"

"Kagome, get away from him! He'll Kill you!" Shippou wailed. He was right. That Inuyasha will kill her. Instead of getting away, I hugged Inuyasha. I was shocked like heck. She really does want to get killed but I did not sense any fear in her heart only sadness.

"I like you as a hanyou, Inuyasha!"

The sentence sent an arrow into my heart. No one has ever said that near me. I was regarded as an outcast but she… She just said that she liked that Inuyasha as a hanyou. I felt something bubbling in me. Jealousy… Keh… Just because she likes someone who looks like me and not caring whether he is a hanyou does not make me jealous. Inuyasha looked as if he was thinking of something when his green pupils disappeared.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Why are you hesitating?" Kaguya said as she started to chant. The full demon Inuyasha growled. The suddenly he grabbed me by upper arms. His claws pierced into my flesh. I merely gave out a sharp intake of breath.

'How do I stop him from transforming?' I thought as I looked up at him. Inuyasha was still growling. Each growl sent an arrow into her heart. Tears started to form in my eyes as I tiptoed. I leaned forward and closed her eyes. Oh no… She was not going to do what I think she is going to… right?! She is not that mad to kiss the full demon when his claws are piercing her arm right?! My thought was washed out when my lips hit his bottom lip.

"Now, release the beast that lies within you. Give me that young girl's body," Kaguya said.

'Inuyasha, we always want to be together, don't we?' I thought as a tear coursed down my cheek. My eyes were still shut close. Soon I felt his claws leaving my arm. I heard a crack.

"What is happening? Huh?" Kaguya said. I felt his lips close as he gave me a chaste kiss. **–Inuyasha, you're kissing… Inuyasha!!! Sorry, couldn't contain it-**.

"What is this?" Shippou asked. We soon broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. I then saw that Inuyasha had turned into his hanyou self again. Before I could find out what happened next, The bright pink light appeared again, covering everything they were saying and doing. I then saw nothing but darkness and thus I opened my eyes. I saw Kagome still had her eyes closed, with tears streaming down her eyes. She was obviously missing the hanyou so much. She then let go of my hand. She then plastered a smile on her face and opened her teary eyes.

"_Ahaha… I guess that is just two of the many times he changed into a full demon," _

Her voice did not betray what she was really feeling. It was filled with happiness and nothing else. Kagome then looked at her hands. I then decided to step a bit further into her life.

"Did you… Did you really love him as a hanyou?" I asked. Kagome continued to stay quiet. The tears still kept on falling from her eyes like a crystalline river. She was obviously containing so much in her heart. So much anguish that it actually were sent out in vibes. He could feel her sadness that morning when he was wandering around the forest doing nothing. He was actually pretty confused of where it came from and now he found out where. It was from a girl stuck in time due to some things she had done. She then placed her face into her hands.

"_Yes… Yes… I did love him as a hanyou but he could not choose between me and his dead miko. His miko died due to Naraku's trickery… She was then resurrected into a body of clay and bones by a witch name Urusae. How he loved her… He would look at her with sadness and love in his eyes. I was never noticed… I resembled the woman he loves so much. I am like a split image of her except for that her hair was so much straighter and her eyes so much darker. In the end… He died protecting me… And he said he loved me too but it was too late… He died… He died and left me alone… All alone…"_

I could only watch her as she cried into her hands. I was not good at comforting people, especially crying girls. But somehow as I watched her cry over her dead hanyou, it hurts me a lot. I do not know why it does, but somehow, for some unknown reason, it hurts so much.

It hurts so very much.

oOo

**Kagome's POV**

That night I had cried a lot. Inuyasha left a few minutes after I stopped. I sat on my fee a while longer, looking at the stars. Will the ever remember me? I knew the answer already but I could not help feeling a twinge of hope in my heart. It was as if I actually hoped they would remember me someday. Suddenly someone popped out of the bush. I warily glance up and almost gasped. It was a man with short black hair which was tied up in a tight, low ponytail. He was wearing dark purple and black robes with a staff in his hand. His violet eyes were weary. He then looked up and his eyes slightly went wide. He then walked closer to me, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Kagome-sama?" he asked. I was not shocked at all. Everyone knows about me, all across Japan. I have quite a reputation of I do say so myself. Everyday, Kaede would say that people would want to come to me and pray for wealth, health and happiness. I merely sat there, looking up at the man boredly. He then stopped in front of the statue and touched it. Instantly, he could see me sitting there. I merely smiled at him warmly.

"_Nice to meet you, Miroku-sama,"_

What I wasn't expecting was him to sit on the platform and hugged me right there and then. I was shocked beyond shocked. Why was he hugging me so tightly? Was he so happy to see the soul of a statue? Yes, I know it is rather hard to reach me but he shouldn't be that happy, right?

"I finally found you after all these while of searching, Kagome-sama! I could not believe I would find you so fast after you made your wish!" Miroku said. Now she was stumped. How would he know of the wish and when she actually became a statue?! It was not possible that he could remember her and all the adventures they went, right?

"_You remembered… everything? Even Naraku?"_

"Of course I remember. It is pretty hard to put a monk under a spell of a wish like that. The instant I woke up, I found something amiss instantly. So I fought against the wish for a few days and after remembering everything, I went around searching for a certain statue," Miroku explained. I could not contain it. I actually cried and hugged Miroku tighter. I don't care if he was a perverted monk; at least he remembers me and all the adventures we went. Suddenly I felt a hand on my bottom and I immediately whacked him on his head.

"_You would even touch a soul's body, would you, Miroku-sama?"_

Miroku laughed nervously as he rubbed his head slowly. I was pretty much hoping other people would remember me. Miroku saw the look on my face and smiled softly.

"I brought four other people with me, Kagome-sama," Miroku said. I look at him with confused eyes. Then the four said people came out of the bushes. My eyes widened when I saw them. First one to come out was Sango. She looked way healthier than last time. Her eyes had a much brighter gleam to it than the normal revenge filled eyes I see everyday. She had a brighter smile than usual and her eyes were looking at my statue in awe. Then tears started to gather in her eyes. She was obviously either happy to see me or sad to see me in that state. Next to come out was Kohaku. Due to my wish, he was alive and well. He looked so much brighter than usual. His eyes were bright instead of the dull brown it was when Naraku controlled him. Next was Shippou. He was still as short as ever. His eyes were much happier than last time. Last time it was always tainted with sadness and loneliness due to the death of his father. And he was not alone. He was being carried by an older version of him. The man had long orange hair which was straight and reaching his knees. His eyes were a beautiful emerald. Shippou stopped blabbering to that man the moment he saw the statue.

Immediately, his eyes brimmed with tears. He bounced out of the man's arms and towards me. He then stepped onto the platform and thus he could see me. His first reaction to shriek in surprise before he caught on what happened. He immediately launched himself at me, hugging her tightly around my neck. To the other three spectators, Shippou seemed to be hugging the air. Shippou then sat on the platform beside me.

Miroku then motioned to the rest to come and sit at the platform. Miroku moved slightly so that Sango could sit beside me. Sango slowly sat on the platform and I became visible to her. Tears sprung out of her eyes as she hugged me tight. I could only cry and hug her back. The man and Kohaku sat beside Shippou.

"Kagome, this is my father!" Shippou said happily. The man merely shook my hand and smiled.

"I am Shinto. I am Shippou's father and I heard from him that it was you that brought me back to life and had taken care of Shippou after my death. I really thank you," he said. I could only nod and smile at him. He really does look lie Shippou. I then sighed and looked at the forest in front of me.

"It's great that all of you remember me, but it seems that Inuyasha and Kikyou seems to forget all about me. And the fact that they love each other hurts me a lot," I said as I felt tears brimming in my eyes. Sango gently stroked her hair.

"Its okay, Kagome-chan, we are here now. We will stay by your side no matter what!" Sango said. I smiled at her. Today was not like any other day.

oOo

Even later that night, nearing dawn, Inuyasha came back to me. He looked pretty worn out. He then sat by the platform and leaned against the Go-Shinboku's trunk. He was panting slightly as he closed his eyes. I looked at him in concern. Was he okay? I then came out of the statue and sat beside him. He has yet to notice me. Thus I reached out and poked him softly at his ribs. He reacted by jumping and snapping his eyes open. He then looked at me and gave a tired sigh. He then sat back up straight and crossed his legs.

"_You look troubled, Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha could only stare at me. His eyes were unfocused. It was as if he was not looking at me while actually looking at me. It was as if he was thinking of something. I merely waved my hand in front of his face, watching him jump up as he came back from wherever his mind was.

"Keh, its nothing," Inuyasha said as he looked away. I merely giggled and looked up.

"_Aw, come on. I know you have something troubling you. I was not born yesterday, you know," _

Inuyasha merely sighed and looked down. He was obviously thinking a lot. I merely laughed softly.

"_Girl problems?"_

Looks like I hit a nail in his head. He snapped his head back up and looked at me. I gave him a small laugh and stood up. I then started to walk towards the Go-Shinboku. I touched the trunk of the tree as I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

"_Which girl is giving you problem, Inuyasha?"_

He did not respond. He only looked at the statue and the Shikon no Tama. He looked as if he did not want to talk about it at all. Thus I merely shut up and continued to look at the Go-Shinboku.

oOo

**Inuyasha's POV**

When I did not reply, she did not utter another word. She was stroking the trunk of the Go-Shinboku gently. It was as if she knew that I did not want to talk about it. How a woman I just met could knew a lot about him? Maybe because I am not only a split image of her lover, share the same name as he is… I behave like him too? I looked at the statue once more. I was not looking at the Shikon anymore but the woman who had the Shikon no Tama on her neck. She looked so happy yet so said at the same time. It was as if she made the wish to be a statue in her own free will but she had to depart the living world. What could possibly be her wish?

I could not put a finger on what I am feeling. It is as if I knew the woman way before I met here. Did something happen to make me forget? At that revelation I felt something blocking me from reaching my past memories. The only thing I could reach was how my parents died. The barrier was rather strong. But sometimes I found loopholes in it. Once, I managed to pass that barrier and got a view of something. Something which really looked like a memory which happened long ago. I was sitting on the ground, looking at my claws. They stank of blood. It stank of human blood to be exact. I felt nausea in my heart when suddenly two arms wrapped around me. Her scent of jasmine and vanilla filled my nose like a scented candle. It actually brought a sense of calmness to me and that scared me. How could a girl bring down my defence? I then felt myself putting my hand on one of her hand. I felt comforted by her presence. I was just about to see who the woman was when suddenly the barrier snapped back at me, kicking me out of the forbidden memories.

I was annoyed. Why was there a barrier in my own head? Why does it not want me to remember things? I felt shifting beside me. Then I realized that Kagome had actually sat beside me once more. That's when her scent smacked onto my face.

Jasmine and vanilla.

She smelt directly like the woman in his memory and he should know better because everyone has their own unique smell. I looked at Kagome. She was staring at brightening sky. Dawn was here and soon it would be morning. I had stayed there for quite a long time thinking about the memory I saw. Why would I have a memory of Kagome when the first time I met her was just a few days ago? Now that he thought about it harder, why would she have a memory about someone with the same name, same face and obviously same voice as he has? Maybe her wish had something to do with it?

"What did you wish for, Kagome?" I asked. I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue. It was so sweet and so beautiful. It was perfect for a woman like her. I remember meeting another woman which looked almost identical to her. What was her name again? Ah yes, it was Kikyou. But Kikyou got much straighter hair and darker eyes. Then a memory hit me.

'_I am like a split image of her except for that her hair was so much straighter and her eyes so much darker,' _I remembered Kagome saying this. That really described Kikyou. I then saw that her eyes have gone downcast and once more, tears filled her eyes.

"_I am not allowed to tell you my wish, Inuyasha. It goes against part of my wish…" _

What has she wished for that it goes against her telling him? Was he involved in the wish? If he was, did it make that barrier in his appear? Why must she be so mysterious? It was as if she is filled with puzzles and riddles that he will never solve in a million years. She was so close to him but it seems as if she was so far away from her. It was as if she was an alien as compared to him.

"Can you at least tell me that part of the wish?" I asked. She looked pretty panicked. She was obviously thinking on that question.

"_I wish that everything was back to how it was. A world without Naraku, without the Shikon no Tama and without me. And in the expense of this wish, I give you my life to let them forget me. Be it a fleeting dream, let them forget me. Turn me into a statue which will forever see over them and let it be the passage to my soul. Please, Shikon no Tama… That was my wish," _

As she said that wish, I felt the barrier depleting for a while before coming back full force. I also saw that the Shikon no Tama was glowing slightly a while ago. It was really weird. It was as if the wish had something to do with me. She did wish for people to forget about her. But why? Why would she want them to forget all about her?

"What happened after your wish..?" I asked. I was really curious about the girl. She looked so sad yet still smiling. I felt a strong urge to protect her and seeing her real smile. She sighed softly at my question.

"_My wish… brought many people back to life. That included my friends. Sango, Shippou and Miroku were resurrected. I was so happy but if I did not sacrifice myself for that wish, it would make that wish selfish so I had to. I saw him coming back life… I saw you coming back to life, Inuyasha…"_

My eyes widened. I was involved in that wish. I was the half demon in her memories. I was the one she kissed. And I did not remember any of it. Suddenly Kagome stood up. She can't leave now! I have so many things to ask her.

"_I am sorry Inuyasha but I have to leave now,"_

She was disappearing back into the statue when suddenly a question popped onto my head.

"Wait! The memories I lost… What is the duration for all those memories?!" I shouted. I saw Kagome thinking before looking back at me.

"_It was memories of 53 years…" _

And with that she disappeared.

oOo

Kagome did not appear in front of me after that encounter. Every night I would visit her and sit by her side, wishing she would come out to meet me. The barrier in my head has finally disappeared, letting me roam the memories of 53 years ago.

The first time I met Kagome.

The first time she said the subdue word.

The first time she hugged me.

The first time she cried for me.

The first time she said she liked me as a hanyou.

The first time I helped her cure from her cold.

The first time… she kissed me.

I remember all that in so little time. It was so painful but it was sweet nonetheless. I could still remember her confession that time when I felt pain all over. I was dieing and she was the last thing I saw, crying for me once more. She looked so beautiful and so innocent. She cried so had for a worthless Hanyou like me. I remembered the look she had when she did her wish. She did it for me… For all of us so that we can find our own happiness. I missed her so much. Suddenly an arrow whizzed past my head. I turned and saw Kikyou with an arrow notched. My eyes widened. Kikyou remembers everything and that means she still thinks that I was the one who killed her for the Shikon no Tama. I really did not know what to do. I can't fight her. I stood up, standing in front of Kagome. I felt a presence near me. Was it Kagome? I turned to search for the source but that mere distraction gave Kikyou an opportunity to attack me. She let go of her arrow and it flew towards me. I did not have enough time to react.

Then I felt cold hands on me. It strongly pushed me away as the arrow whizzed nearer. I heard a small 'thump' and had to look up. My eyes widened as I felt as if it was me who got pierced at the heart. There she was. Kagome, with the arrow piercing her heart, was leaning against the statue. Her white miko haori was starting to get red with blood. I was shocked. How could a soul like her have blood? Then I realized that she was still alive when she turned into a statue. Then I saw that the arrow had managed to pierce into the statue. Kagome gave a groan of pain as she pulled the arrow out. She looked normal except for the part where I was hearing cracks.

Suddenly the statue burst into many crystal shards. I gaped at it in shock. The passage to Kagome's soul was shattered. What would happen to her? My question was immediately answered when a piercing scream broke through the whole forest. It was not only Kagome's but Kikyou as well. Kagome was disappearing into thin air, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gave me a pained look as she continued to disappear. I then run to her and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome, don't leave! I just remembered you! Don't leave me!!!!" I shouted. Kikyou, still in pain, notched an arrow and aimed it at me. She then let go of the arrow and it flew towards me. I let go of Kagome to look at the arrow and it pierced my heart. I was carried to the trunk of the Go-Shinboku. I could not pull the arrow out as I realized it was a sacred arrow. I could only watch helplessly as Kagome continue to disappear into thin air.

"Kagome! Don't leave!! I love you! I love you Kagome!!!" I screamed hoping that it would stop her disappearing. Then I looked at Kikyou. She was dead, crumpled on the floor. I then looked back at Kagome. She had stopped screaming and now looks like she was accepting this as her fate. She gave me one of her sweetest smile which made my heart skip a beat. It was saddening and it ripped Inuyasha's heart into shreds.

"I love you too… Inuyasha…" she said as she disappeared into thin air. I could not yell at her to come back as I felt my strength depleted. Thus I slowly fell unconscious.

'Kagome…'

oOo

**50 years later…**

**Normal POV…**

Inuyasha was pinned up at the Go-Shinboku, with branches winding up her body. An arrow protruded from his chest. He looked like he was a sleep with an arrow in his heart. He looked so peaceful as if he does not have any care in the world. Near the tree was an old well. Two petite hands popped out of it and gripped the rim o the well. The girl then pushed herself up and sat on the rim of the well.

She had long onyx hair which fell in big curls and wave down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of chocolate. She looked at the hanyou pinned at the tree. She merely gave him a smile and walked towards the hanyou slowly. She then stepped on unearthed root and climbed nearer to Inuyasha.

"You look the same even when you are already 118 years old…" she muttered. She then slowly stroked his ears as she gripped the arrow with a free hand. She then pull the arrow out of his heart. Instantly, Inuyasha pulsed. His heart which had been inactive for a while, started to beat once more. His ears twitched and so did his nose. He then opened his eyes slowly as he registered slowly of who it was in front of him. He then ripped the wood which was creeping up his body and hugged her.

"Kagome, it's really you!!" Inuyasha shouted as he hugged her tightly. Kagome could only laugh and continue to hug her. Inuyasha brought her down from the root and spun her around. He then brought her face down and kissed her. She responded to the kiss. When they broke the kiss, Inuyasha would stroke her cheek ever so gently.

"You…are alive?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome smiled.

"When my soul disappeared, I was reborn back to Kagome Higurashi in the future era," Kagome said. Inuyasha could only smile at her and hugged her tightly.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Inuyasha said.

"I promise!"

oOo

**End of One-Shot**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**So I actually finished a sequel to Broken Promises. Even though I only got 6 reviews for that, of course I am sad, I still went on to make a sequel. I hope you guys will like this as it was much brighter that the normal one. Please Please Please Review and make me happy?! **

**Have fun reading everyone!!!**

**Wish for love**

**DarknessDragonz**


End file.
